A random story that will be buried under everything else
by Lily02249
Summary: Never ever make Miku and Len siblings. MikuxLen/LenxMiku, incest (lolwut?), one-shot, OC warning, bittersweet(?). All I can think of.


A/N: Blame Imagi. Blaaamme her. [What have I done so ridiculously wrong?] MAKE MIKU AND LEN SIBLINGS. AND MAKING THIS AN INCEST STORY. WAT. WHY. A somewhat decent length one-shot, but if somebody requests it, I'd probably make this multi-chaptered. This has a bittersweet(?) ending... If somebody does request for more, I'd make them end up with each other. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. OTHER THAN MY OCS. Yeah.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

My POV (I don't trust anyone to start the story or chapter anymore. Not even Narrator-san. Or Miku.)

"Uwahh..." Miku yawned. Who was disturbing her from her beauty sleep?

Her brother hissed, "Wake up, you're going to be late for school.". Oh. It was Len. And... What? She was going to be late for school? She was never late for school. And she was sure today wasn't an exception.

Miku bounced out of bed, alarmed, into the bathroom, leaving Len sitting on her bed.

"I wish I wouldn't desire her as more than a sibling. If we weren't siblings, I'd would've probably been her boyfr-" Len abruptly cut off that train of thought. He was about to get over his infatuation with Miku, and didn't want any distractions...

He went downstairs to have his breakfast.

Meanwhile, Miku was thinking while bathing, "I like him. Will I ever get the courage to confess? He probably won't accept anyways, so there's no point in trying..."

Nobody knew about their crushes on each other. Not even their parents. Except for their true best friends...

Miku was just about done with her bath and all that stuff and headed downstairs to have breakfast with Len.

Their mother, Rin (A/N: I originally wanted to put her as one of the siblings too, but I realized the genes wouldn't apply if I put Piko and Gumi. So here she is, married to somebody you may recognise.), was making breakfast for Miku and Len. Miku sniffed the air. Leek toast and... Banana pancakes. She knew the smells since leeks were her favourite and for the bananas... Having a sibling who eats bananas everyday really trains her nose. And she wasn't kidding.

Their father, Geikuo (A/N: Yeah. Geikuo from VOCALIFE!.), was buried in the newspaper's advertisements searching for a new job since he was recently sacked. For the... Seventh time? Neither Miku nor Len could remember, and I'm taking information from Riri, who takes information from them.

After their breakfast blah blah blah I'm too lazy to type about them secretly glancing at each other without the other and their parents noticing.

They headed to school, stuff happened, okay. Now their thoughts.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Miku's thoughts throughout the school day (*is jabbing buttons rapidly*)

If only you knew.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Len's thoughts throughout the school day (Yesh. That was it.)

If only you knew, I wouldn't be so... Forever alone? Maybe that wasn't the right phrase to use. Oh well.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Back to normal (Yohohoho.)

"Uh, hey Riri," Miku said.

The corner of Riri's lips moved from her usual slight frown, forming a small smile.(Which is very rare.) Her eyes glinted with an expectation of some sort. And... Was that determination? Probably she made a bet with Rere, her neighbour. They uncannily resembled each other... Even their names were similar.

Miku sighed. "No, I haven't confessed to Len,"

Riri made a "I-won-a-bet-against-Rere!" face, then suddenly, she had a frown on her face, anger clearly written all over her face. Except her cheeks. They were slightly puffed out... She is so adorable. Even 'till now.

"Yet.". Miku corrected herself.

Riri's anger lifted a little, but it was still clear she was at least a tiny bit mad. Who could blame her? She is- Wait, that would be a spoileerrrrr. For VOCALIFE!. Yeah. Don't blame her yet.

"Why..." Riri sort of whined. Not in a like... You-know-what way, y'know.

Miku apologized. Sorta, kinda... I ain't sure 'bout that.

Whoa. I'm using a lot of contractions.

Meanwhile, over the rainbow, over the fire, over the fence gate, the Author girl. Lolwut. Don't blame me. That randomly popped into my head at the worst moment. Uhm, seriously, meanwhile, Len was moping to Rere about why he couldn't confess.

"And... What... I... She... Her... Me... Why... You understand what I'm saying right?" Was all he could hear. Len glanced at Rere. Confusion was spread on his face. Rere sort of reminded Len of Hachune Miku, the little girl in their school that loved to cosplay as Kagune Miku, Len's sister and crush. Yeah, I mixed Kagamine and Hatsune. Somehow, question marks were floating around Rere's head.

Rere glanced at the question marks, and wrangled them. "Ah, uh, I understood what you were saying! Don't mind these little bunch of buggers," Rere unconvincingly lied through his teeth. Len was somewhat amused, and of course didn't believe what Rere said. He usually didn't lie, but when he did, it was very obvious since he usually didn't lie so he didn't have enough training.

Rere muttered, "Probably Riri again..."

Len heard what he muttered, and flinched. Every time he was around her, she would give him the coldest, most murderous glare in the whole school. One time, he was about three meters away from her, and she tried to kill him. She was stopped by her sister, Ruru. Ruru studied in a different school in a different country, but decided to visit Riri for two weeks.

Uh, I guess I should probably end this one-shot already.

[WHAT? NO.]

Shut up Imagi. I'm Ivy the Author! You're just Shiwon the Imagination.

{Enabling quick imaginations... Operation completed.}

What? No.. I will... Force myself to stop!

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

A/N: Crappy ending is crappy. Remember kids, morale of the story: Never make Miku and Len siblings.


End file.
